


Jumping Jester

by Steangine



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Billards, CURSED FIC, I started a cursed thing, Jester - Freeform, M/M, Parasites, Rape, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, nose, not much gore, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: Dante fell in the cobweb of the jester.[read the warnings ; twitter request]
Relationships: Dante/Jester (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	Jumping Jester

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say the main idea isn't mine, but everything started from me

Dante hated who talked more than him. But probably he would despise Jester even if that wasn’t the case. Sneaky, annoying, obnoxious, definitely up to something fishy and always ready to pop out from nowhere to mess with Dante and stand in his way to a good beating to his brother’s ass.

But among all the things Dante imagined Jester could be after, well, he didn’t imagine _he_ was included in the options. Or at least not him hopelessly tied in some remote corner of the Temen-ni-gru on what looked like an altar, or a coffin. Or both. The strings stretching from the darkness in the room were strong, and Dante was feeling weaker than before, his tugs lost in strength and he had to stop to catch his breath. Leeches, as if the giant spider-insect hybrids weren’t enough of a disgusting horror in that sick place. His brother truly had a bad taste in throwing parties.

“Good morning, devil boy!”

Jester leaped out from a cloud of purple smoke, his yellow teeth bared in a simpering smirk. Dante felt the need to grab the cane he was twirling in his right hand and shove it down his big nose until it reached his brain. If Jester was a demon, it was the most insufferable he had ever faced; if he was a human, the most disgusting.

“Hey, do you treat all your guests like this?” Dante scoffed. “The bed is hard like stone, that ugly face there is creepy…” He jerked his head towards the giant moon head with a Jester-like face carved on it. “…and there’s no pizza for breakfast.” He snorted. “There isn’t even a breakfast! Call the manager, I have some complaints.”

Jester emitted a small disappointed sound. “Oh, is that so?” His climbing laugh echoed in the space around them. “But you see, _I_ am the manager here! And it’s quite a shame you don’t like my service, devil boy.”

He walked around him. At each step he raised his knees high and fidgeted in a sort of little dance while he hummed a cheerful tune. His cane hit once the block of marble Dante was tied to. He kept an ear out, still like a statue in wait for something to hear. Nothing happened and he wrinkled his nose.

“You should be grateful I found you a nice place where you could rest without demons assaulting you.”

Dante’s irritation dripped from his voice. “Free me and I’ll show you some of my gratitude.”

“I should be a complete idiot to do that!” Jester kept talking as if he was constantly chanting. He gracefully made some hops to bring himself in front of Dante, pinching the cane with two fingers of the hands as if it suddenly became a disgusting object to hold. “How about I give you some compensation?” He threw the cane in the air, it rolled forming a wheel until it fell back in Jester’s right hand.

He smashed it against Dante’s stomach.

That was nothing to him. Dante had been trashed many times, and his brother graciously stabbed him twice, with both Yamato and Rebellion. What burnt wasn’t the silent cry of Dante’s guts, but his pride.

“Ah…” Jester shook the cane, checked the tip and hit it few times against the palm of the hand, as if he was checking a toy which wasn’t working. “…this won’t work with you.” He tipped his right temple with the long pointy index. “Unless…”

He quickly hit the altar once with the cane again. This time, the noise awakened something, and Jester whimpered in delight as more tendrils stretched towards Dante.

“Here they come!” Countless confetti rained over them, and Dante wondered what kind of useless (and annoying) power that was. Jester leaped on the giant head and opened his arms. “Ladies, gentleman and devil boy! Are you ready for the show?” He exaggerated the movements of the arms, rotating them twice before bowing so deeply, and his nose touched the surface of his pedestal. The moment he raised his head, Dante saw the sinister grim splitting his face in two.

“I haven’t seen this show yet, and it’s already bugging me. I don’t like clowns.”

Dante tugged his right leg with enough strength and managed to get it free. He kicked away one of the tentacles aiming at him and then hit the one wrapped around the other leg. Two on four limbs able to move again wasn’t bad, but he needed them all without constraints if he wanted to satisfy his need to punch the shit out of that clown. He raised both legs to bring them over his head and roll back to get back on his feet. But something stopped his legs midair in a clench. Those tendrils were faster than he thought, and he ended up in a very uncomfortable position.

“I think someone has been a bad boy.” Jester almost purred. “You need a good…” He jumped down from the head and in an instant was again near Dante. “…spanking!”

The tentacles spanked Dante’s butt. He stiffened, but it wasn’t enough to shatter his arrogance. “Sorry, but you’re not my type.”

The moment he tried again to get free, the tentacles spread his legs wide. More appeared and twirled around his thighs, countless tendrils slithering in coils which sent cold shivers down his spine. When they retreated, there was nothing left of his trousers from above the knee.

Dante was completely uncovered and defenseless.

“I’m so sad to hear that…” Jester faked a mourn, he didn’t even try to hide the irony. “But I may make you change your mind.” He drew invisible lines in the end with his cane. “How about some sparring? You like sparring, don’t you? Or maybe…” Jester slammed the cane on the palm of the hand. “…some billiards?”

He bended and hold the short cane as if he was aiming at a ball on a pool table. But there was no ball to hit, and Jester pushed the cane deep inside Dante’s body, ripping his flesh. His empty laugh echoed in the room, covering the grunt of pain Dante muffled inside his mouth.

“I guess I lost my…” Jester took the cane out, a gush of blood squirted on the floor. “…touch.”

The tip of his tongue tasted Dante’s blood from the cane. Among the shame, Dante felt a growing disgust as his stomach was in turmoil; but he refused to vomit, not tied like that and in front of that clown. Jester shook his head, the silly hat tingled.

“Oh, This is not bad at all.” His nasal voice put inside Dante the desire of shoving a bullet into each of the nostrils of his big ridiculous nose. “I guess I’ll take some mo–oh! Oh no, it’s closing already!”

Dante’s body, even if numbed by the leeches draining his energies, had already healed from that cut.

“What to do now?” Jester massaged his chin with a pensive look, he crouched down and stared at Dante’s spread ass.

“Hey, that’s not for free.”

“You can send the parcel to my office later.”

Jester was swinging on his feet. He looked like he was confused on what to do next, but Dante knew Jester was only faking it, and had already planned his next move. That cat and mouse game was unnerving, mostly because there was Jester, and Dante couldn’t move as he pleased.

“Ow. Oh no.” Jester pushed himself forward with too much strength, he was losing his balance. Swinging the arms in circles didn’t do much and, with a final pathetic and fake shriek, he stumbled forward.

Dante emitted a disgusted moan as something pretty soft entered his body. When hearing Jester’s voice more muffled than usual, his suspect became reality. He was too close to lose it, and he felt the stomach acid climbing back to his mouth. It was difficult, but he managed to swallow it back while Jester laughed as if nothing funnier than that had ever happened to him.

“Oh my my, I’m so clumsy, aren’t I?”

The sensation of the nose pushing against his insides as Jester pulled it out was awful. The only consolation was that it was about to be out of his ass. But, the very moment Dante thought so, Jester stopped and shoved his nose back with a powerful thrust. He hit his prostate, Dante’s body reacted, and he hated every second of it.

“I think you like this, don’t you?”

The threat hidden into his foppish voice, coated in the malice of someone who had just discovered something convenient, managed where hordes of demons failed: Dante shivered. Yet, he would rather kill himself eating his tongue rather than begging that buffoon to stop.

“Not that impressive, actually.” He croaked out.

Dante didn’t regret his reply, but he had to expect what his nerve would bring. In the list of the most disgusting things he has ever experienced, being fucked with the nose of an ambiguous clown sky-rocketed to the top. Dante felt the nostrils rubbing around the edges of his hole, the tip of the nose touching his bare flesh and Jester’s breath huffing against his skin. The most disgusting experience, indeed.

At least, until Jester stopped moving. He was wrinkling his nose and barely holding his breath. Dante hoped he was having an attack, then recalled how lucky he was, and gave up on that option. The sneeze vibrated against his muscles, resonated inside his body, a sinister pulse that splashed his insides in a slimy mucous. The sensation of it dripping down from his hole was almost as nasty as the image of Jester standing back on his feet and sniffing back the long thread of yellow mucous.

“You fucking clown–”

“Now now.” Jester sniffled once again. “That foul mouth of yours needs a punishment.”

Dante was about to snarl back, when something crawled from the ceiling right inside his mouth. One of the tendrils coiled on his tongue and menaced to slither all the way down his throat. The surprise almost made Dante choke.

“Yes! That’s it!” Jester threw his arms in the air, satisfied by the result. “But since you behaved pretty well for your standards, daddy’s gonna give you…” He spanked his ass once with the cane. “…a little big surprise!”

After the nose, nothing else could be worse. Yet, having Jester’s dick inside him, was another layer of loathing added to Dante’s feelings. His pride was shattered, and each thrust shook it more, forcing the debris inside the injuries of his spirit to bring more pain. The cherry on the top of the cake was his own body betraying him, the erection between his heads which bobbed and got hard in need of the release.

Jester knew it and he laughed at his face as he filled him with his cum. Instead of going limp, his cock grew harder and thicker, and he kept going. Dante didn’t come.

The second time Jester came, Dante felt the pleasure so close he clenched his eyes and tried not to think he was being ravished by _him_ , to soothe the guilt at the idea he actually was enjoying it. The cum dribbled from his ass, but he didn’t come.

Three, four, five times. At each load, his belly grew rounder and bigger. Dante was exhausted, his throat was sore, his whole body aching from the orgasm pushing inside his cock to come out but just couldn’t find the way out. Jester glanced at his rolled eyes and chuckled.

“You need anything, devil boy?” He put a hand behind his ear. “What do you say? I cannot hear you!” He made a gesture from down to up with the right hand, and the tentacle retreated from Dante’s mouth. “Better now?”

Dante slowly raised his head. Jester was still inside him, his face the usual mask of mockery. Dante smiled and raised both middle fingers.

“You’re not even good enough to make me come, clown.” His voice was tired, but he wouldn’t surrender in any case.

Jester laughed. “Is that so?” He spread his legs more and enjoyed his pained expression. “What’s white thing coming out from your little cute weenie then?”

Something was crawling up his hard dick. Dante couldn’t see, because his abnormally swollen belly –he wanted to squeeze that shit out of him, he couldn’t stand up the idea of having it inside him!– was in the way. However, that sensation was something he’d never felt before, if not when a leg or an arm fell asleep. It was like countless tiny insects were making their way up his urethra just to get out from his dick. When he realized, among the harsh thrusts into his ass, that the sensation became more vivid, as if the imaginary crawling little things got out –but it was just his imagination, right? Dante held his breath.

Something was scampering along his thighs, he felt it, and it spread on his stomach and hips, he finally saw it: countless tiny white parasites coated in blood – _his_ blood– sprouting from his body.

Dante finally reached the edge, and the vomit run back through his throat. Jester’s laugh found no end.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year


End file.
